


Illicit Desires

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e20 Three of a Kind, F/M, Protectiveness, RST, Taking care of your flirty partner, UST, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Mulder ends up coming along to Las Vegas during "Three of a Kind" and has to deal with the aftermath of a drugged and flirty Scully. MSR.





	Illicit Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello, hello! I got a request on Tumblr of "What if Mulder was with Scully and the Lone Gunmen during 'three of a kind' and has to deal with a drugged Scully?" It's been done time and time again, and there are so many FANTASTIC ones already out there, but I wanted to try taking a shot at it. It won't be as long as others online, but here we are. Also, it may seem a little rushed at the beginning, but we all know we just want to get to the drugged part ;)

They  _almost_ succeeded with their little plan. Apparently they trapped her cell to re-route to back to them, but they hadn't anticipated her double checking airport arrangements with him over her home line.

" _What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? You just called me less than thirty minutes ago telling me the Lone Gunmen found something important and I had to get to Las Vegas as soon as possible," Scully whined in tired exasperation._

" _I'm sorry, Scully. I really don't know what you're talking about…" Mulder died off as the realization hit them both. "Well, want to go to Las Vegas and see what they want?"_

Looking back, maybe he should have called to see why they were trying to exclude him. As soon as they saw him in the lobby arriving with Scully, Langley rushed up and pulled his coat up over his head to hide his hair and dragged him like that all the way back to their hotel room, ignoring Scully's comments of irritation on his behalf.

Apparently Mulder's presence would be too incriminating, so he was resigned to desk duty in the three stooges' room, just receiving their calls and doing any research they needed. Something was obviously wrong here, he'd admit that, but he wasn't used to being out of the field and he was getting cabin fever. He also hadn't heard from Scully longer than normal for them.

Langley told him earlier that she'd been really jet-lagged and had wrapped up the autopsy in less than ten minutes. He found this odd being she hadn't been jet-lagged when he was her earlier and there was no way in hell an autopsy took less than ten minutes. He tried calling her to check on her, but it went to voicemail. He asked Frohike to be on the lookout as he stayed in the room with Byers and Modeski. He was about to call her again when he heard a woman's giggle followed by the swipe of a keycard.

He turned around and relief was instantly replaced by concern as he saw Scully being dragged in by the arm. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and, in an uncharacteristically high pitch, squealed "Hi!"

Of all the expressions Mulder has seen on Frohike's face while he was around Scully, let alone touching her, exasperation had never been one. "Settle down," he pleaded as he eased the still giggling Scully onto the bed. " I found Agent Scully Go-lightly holding court-" then Mulder's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he saw Scully grab Melvin's ass. "-bar!" he exclaimed, turning in shock to the giggling woman.

"I've never seen her drunk before," Beyers stated in confusion.

Modeski rushed over to her and started evaluating her. "God, this can't be-" she murmured while Frohike tried to keep Scully from tickling her, the loonish laughter coming out non-stop. Eventually Modeski stopped after brushing her hair behind Scully's ear and proclaimed, "She's not drunk, look at this." Mulder walked around and saw a circular red mark on the side of Scully's head. "That was made by an injector gun."

Mulder felt anger bubble up inside him. Anger at whatever sonuvabitch drugged her, and himself for not being with her sooner. "Well, what the hell was she injected with?" he barked, putting his hand on Scully's shoulder to comfort her and himself.

"It's derivative of AH gas. AH, anoitic histamine, my latest creation." He didn't fully understand what she was saying, Scully was the one who would explain the sciency terms to him, but right now she was too busy trying to mimic everyone's facial reactions, going between pouting to mock-severity. "I could have developed it years ago, but I held off. I wasn't about to let those bastards I work for get their hands on it. Grant thought that if we secretly developed a small batch, and then destroyed the notes, that we would have the proof we needed to go public. We'd also have a weapon we could use against them."

He heard someone ask, "Who else has access to this anoitic histamine?" but he was too focused on Scully nuzzling her cheek against his hand.

"Grant and I are the only two people that ha-" she paused in realization, "-that have the samples." Scully shrugged playfully before giggling some more. Modeski turned to Mulder and gestured at Scully. "Keep her there, let me go get something."

Mulder sat down on the bed next to Scully and was taken aback when she tried to scoot onto his lap. "Woah, Scully. Sit still, okay?" She let out a girlish giggle and tried to tickle him. He'd never seen Scully so flirty and realized the implication of Frohike's words from earlier. Turning to the man, he asked, "What do you mean 'Agent Scully Go-lightly was holding court bar'?"

Frohike just sighed and ran a hand over the few hairs he had on his head. "She was sitting at the bar with over ten men fawning over her. One of them offered her a smoke and everyone was jumping at the chance to 'light her fire.' It was clear they were looking to keep her warmer than what a flame could offer if ya know what I mean."

Mulder felt sick at this new found knowledge. Scully was lolling her head from side to side while laughing at anything that slightly amused her. All those men probably just thought she was drunk, but regardless, it didn't matter to them that she obviously couldn't consent in this state. He didn't want to think about what might have happened if Frohike hadn't found her.

Before he could dwell on that sickening thought too much, Susanne came back with a little vile. "Can you take off her jacket?"

"Yeah baby, can you take off my jacket?" Scully teased between giggles. Ignoring her, Mulder unbuttoned the middle of her jacket and slid it off her shoulders, ignoring the way she was trying to get him to touch her more than necessary.

When he was done, she sat on the bed next to them and rolled up Scully's sleeve. "This will counteract the anoitic effect."

At that moment, Langley came back and immediately got Scully's attention, "Hey, cutie." As she was distracted, Susanne injected her, making Scully jump a little bit and start to pout. "...just a little prick."

Scully slid more onto Mulder and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Bad trip?" Langley asked.

"Why is she still like this?" Mulder asked, trying to keep his blush under control.

"Things may get worse before they get better, but I can guarantee she will be better when she wakes up in the morning."

"Oh great." Everyone else in the room started talking about why this happened, but he was only concerned on making sure Scully was okay right now. She started coughing as they talked and he realized she might be dehydrated from the drugs, especially since no one knew how long she'd been affected for.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, he rushed back over to Scully. "Hey, can you drink this? It'll help." To make it easier, he uncapped the lid and held it out for her to take. He wasn't sure if she misunderstood his actions or if she really just wanted to torture him. Instead of making a move to grab the bottle being offered, she just maintained eye contact as she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out suggestively, and tilting her head back. He'd seen that visage in more fantasies than he was willing to admit and she must've seen that in his face, because she let out a husky laugh as her mouth remained open.

Deciding the Gunmen didn't need to see this any longer than necessary, he indulged her by tilting the bottle over her mouth and letting a bit fall in, mesmerized by the way her throat moved as she swallowed.

He stopped after just a few seconds, unwilling to pop a boner in front of his friends and drugged up partner, and screwed the cap back on. He saw a gleam in Scully's eyes as she closed her mouth, making an exaggeratedly sensual sound in the back of her throat as she wiped the corners of her mouth coyly.

"Oh my god," Frohike declared in the silence of the room. He sent the short man a warning glare and offered his hand to Scully.

"I'm going to take her to my room. I think I should just try and get her back to herself."

"Be safe, Mulder," Beyers said apologetically.

"Scully, can you give me your hand?" He asked, offering his own to her.

She took it before suggestively standing up and hugging him around the middle, humming against his shirt. "Don't have too much fun." Frohike joked, immediately receiving a warning glare.

"Not funny, Frohike. May I remind you that the only reason she's been drugged was because she was trying to help you guys."

"Sorry," he apologized, "Do you need any help getting her to your room?"

"No, thank you though. Worse comes to worst, I'll carry her."

He felt Scully move in his arms before looking up at him, "Carry me."

"Can you walk?" he asked, suspicious of her motives.

She stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head, slumping her weight against him for dramatic effect. With a sigh of resignation, he bent down, hooking one arm in the crook of her knees as the other slid around her back, lifting up her weight effortlessly.

"The anecdote shouldn't cause any weakness," Susanne murmured in concern, standing up to look closely at Scully.

Scully must've found the fact she was caught hysterical because she started laughing into his neck, her chuckles warming his skin. "Lookie, he's so strong," she declared dangling her feet back and forth exaggeratedly to show how he remained standing still.

Modeski seemed relieved while his concern grew as she nuzzled her cheek against his. "Can one of you open the door for me? I'm only carrying you to the elevator, Scully." She let her weight fall back so her head was dangling upside down while she emitted a deep laughter.

She remained like a sack of potatoes until he took a step inside the elevator, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the ride," she giggled as he set her back down on her feet.

He felt his heart race as the elevator doors closed. For the first time since she'd been afflicted, they were alone. Just like they would be for the rest of the night. "Are you takin' me to your room, Muldey?" she cooed, apparently also realizing the suggestiveness of the situation. As she said this, she attempted to run her hand up and down the front of his shirt. He imagined she thought this was a languid, seductive move, but she lacked the dexterity in the moment so it was just a hard pet.

Pretending to be unaffected by forwardness, he laughed, "Am  _I_ Muldey?"

She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him with her big blue eyes, though the drug had dilated them to the point the blue was barely visible around the black eclipse. Or at least for his sake he hoped it was the drug. "You're  _my_  Muldey." To reaffirm her emphasis on 'my' she squeezed him tight, smashing her breasts against his chest.

He ignored her suggestiveness and kept his hands to his sides. "Yes. I'm taking you to my room so you can sleep this off."

She pressed herself against him more so that his back hit the wall of the elevator. She used this as her advantage to rub herself tantalizingly along his front, coming on her toes to whisper, "I don't wanna sleep."

Every nerve in his body was ignited at the sensation of her warm, pliant body pressed against his. He was staring intently at the numbers rise on the meter above the elevator door because he knew he couldn't handle seeing and feeling her at the same time. He already had one mess to attend to, let alone make another one. "Well, you're going to have to Scully."

As quickly as she came, she was off him, turning around and pressing the button for the first floor. "Well, if you don't wanna play with me. I'll find someone who does."

He lurched forward and grabbed her around the middle gently, pulling her away from the buttons, "Oh no you don't."

She giggled and raised herself on her tiptoes before bending slightly and backing up into him, rubbing the meat of her ass along the front of his pants. She laughed at his poorly disguised groan and his arms grabbed her arms a little harder than necessary in his desperation to get her to stop. "You know you wanna. I can feel you do."

The elevator doors opened up on their floor and he put one hand on her shoulder, practically pushing her down the hall. "You're going in my room, and you're going to do what I say. Okay?"

Suddenly a teenage bellhop stepped out in front of them, ignoring the dinner cart he was pushing and blocked their path with his arms outstretched. "Ma'am, is everything alright?" he asked, unabashedly glaring at Mulder.

He felt his face flame up as he realized that it most definitely looked like he was trying to take advantage of an inebriated woman. "Oh, you don't underst-"

"I didn't ask you buddy."

Scully giggled wildy and he saw the confusion dawn on the boy's face. "Thank you so much sweetie, but this is my husband." She turned to Mulder and he was glad she wasn't making things worse. She placed a hand on him territorially before continuing, "We're about to fuck." He spoke too soon.

The boy's face flushed crimson red and he just stammered a quick, "Oh, s-sorry," before scurrying down the hall, making Scully erupt into a fit of laughter.

Mulder dragged her jovial form the rest of the way there, unlocking it and shoving her inside. As he closed the door behind them, he felt Scully place a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to turn him around. He complied with her and met the gaze of a hungry Scully.

"You're hard," she stated, pride evident in her tone. Apparently his attempts at hiding it were unsuccessful.

He swore in this moment that if god did exist, he had a grudge against him because this was simply torture. "Scully, you're a very beautiful woman, and you keep touching me. I can't help it," he explained. His biggest fear was that Scully would wake up the next morning with just fragments of memories. He didn't want those fragments to only include the fact she was drugged and that he was hard.

"I could help you take care of that, ya know," she purred, easing herself onto her knees so she was face level with the tent in his pants. Before he had a second to register her words, one hand clutched at his belt while the other fully cupped him through his jeans.

He groaned and inadvertently bucked into her palm, earning a toothy, self-satisfied grin from Scully. She started to slip the belt out of the loop, but he reached down and grabbed both of her wrists, pulling them away from his erection. She stared up at him with bedroom eyes and he filed it away in his eidetic memory. "Scully, I can't let you do this," he panted.

She nodded and he thought he was in the clear until she gently bit him through his pants. "Fuck," he hissed, snapping his eyes shut as he felt her breath through the material of his jeans. He chuckled against him as she ran her tongue back and forth across the length she could reach.

Not wanting to hurt her, or his penis, but desperate to get her mouth off him, he let his body fall back against the door, and he slid down it, falling to his ass on the floor. She crawled towards him and tried to get closer, but he held his hand out to keep her at a distance. "Scully, you're killing me."

"I know something that can bring you back to life," she cooed, reaching her hands to the top button of her shirt as she started to undress. He stood up quickly and started locking all of the bolts on the door then, ignoring her, he walked over to a chair by the window and put his hand over his eyes.

"Okay, Scully. I want you to change, but I want you to find something in my suitcase you want to wear." He wanted to rush to the bathroom and gain some semblance of composure, maybe even take care of his predicament, but he needed to make sure he made sure she didn't try to leave. He half regretted that he didn't take her to her own room so she'd have her own pyjamas and everything, but he had bigger things to worry about.

He continued to listen to the sound of clothes falling from her body while trying to focus his mind on every gross thing he could think of. He was focused on the thought of Flukeman when she finally called out to him.

"Mulllder, Mulllllder, lookie here," she cooed.

Reluctantly he glanced over and immediately felt his blood rush south. He hadn't heard her walk closer to him, but she was now standing an arms width away from him, wearing nothing except a matching bra and panty set.

"Jesus Christ, Scully," he hissed, averting his gaze to the floor.

"You don' like it?" she asked sadly. "I just got it."

The melancholy in her voice brought his attention back to her, and from the smile that erupted on her face, that had been her intent. He tried to have the upper hand by not letting her know how much this was affecting him, but he couldn't help drop his gaze.

The ensemble was a deep violet color that was rich against her ivory skin. The tops of her breasts were revealed from the low cut, lacy fabric of the cups and she was idly playing with a pink bow in the middle. Her panties were the same lacy material, and he was certain if she turned around her ass would be hanging out of the bottom. "You look very nice," he reassured, hoping she didn't catch the strain in his voice or the one growing in his pants.

"I don't usually wear anything like this, but-"

"But what?" he prompted without thinking.

She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking him off guard. From this close he could smell her perfume lingering on her skin and each and every freckle smattered across her aquiline nose. "I really appreciated that date you took me on last weekend."

The batting cage. The best night of his life. He only paid the kid for an hour and he was surprised when they used the entire time. He wasn't sure how much Scully liked baseball, or if she was simply enjoying being close for what felt like the first time. Even after the kid left, they'd sat on the bleachers for god knows how long laughing and reminiscing. It was a perfect night. The only thing that could have made it better would've been if he had summoned up the courage to kiss her goodnight. He could tell she was curious if he would, her eyes gleamed up at him with what he could have sworn was hope. Maybe it was just his reflecting in hers. Instead, he gave her another hug, kissed her hair, and bid her goodnight.

"Me too."

"So," she started, placing one hand on his chest as she swung a leg over his seated form so she could sit on his lap. He couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips and he was just glad her weight was resting on the middle of his thighs and not higher up. "I was hoping you'd make another move this weekend."

His mouth went dry and he swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, among other places. She wanted him to make a move on her. She wore sexy lingerie  _for him._  He'd never particularly felt like a lucky man, but in this moment he was the luckiest man in the entire damn world. Well, except the fact she was insatiably attractive while throwing herself at him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. "I will make every move you want me to make when this gets out of your system."

"I think I need something  _in_  my system first," she purred, rolling her hips up to meet his at the same time she latched her lips to his neck. He involuntarily moaned and his hips lurched off the chair, thrusting into her obvious arousal. Mulder wouldn't be surprised if there was a wet spot on the front of his jeans from how hot she was. He felt her entire body shudder against him and she tried to nuzzle herself closer to him, humming as she rubbed her cheek against his neck.

"Scully, stop," he rasped. He grabbed onto her bare waist, ignoring the way her skin felt like silk against his palms. She tried to lurch back onto him, but he stopped her, swooping down so that his neck was against her side so he could hoist her up over his shoulder.

She erupted into giggles and squealed, "Ooooh, I like this."

He tossed her gently on the bed and she wantonly sprawled out in front of him, smiling up at him as if beckoning him to join her. "What do you want to sleep in?"

"I'm not ready to sleep," she giggled as a hand slid down her abdomen and under the elastic band of her panties.

_Oh fuck no._

He averted his gaze but he could still hear the slick sounds of her arousal as she touched herself in front of him. "Scully, please stop."

"Why?"

Her voice was so low and breathy, he started to get concerned if his heart was beating too fast. "Because you aren't yourself. I don't want you to be embarrassed in the morning and I don't want you to be mad at me for letting you do this."

"Okay, I stopped."

He looked back over and she hadn't stopped at all. His attention was immediately drawn to the way her fingers where moving vigorously against the dampened fabric and the flush that had spread across her chest. He heard a sound in the room and he thinks he actually just whined. He reached down and gently grabbed her wrist, forcing it her to stop and pull herself out of her underwear, ignoring the way her fingers glistened in the dim lighting of the room.

Scully pouted at him and let out a little huff of dissatisfaction. "You don't want me." She looked dejected and continued to puppy dog eye him and he felt his heart melt.

"N-no, no, Scully, don't get confused. I want you more than you could ever imagine, bu-"

"Then take me," she declared gently, wrapping her legs around his sides while trying to pull him down on top of her.

"Scully," he chastised warningly, "Not right now. As soon as you are sober and healthy, I will be at your sexual beck and call. Until then I just simply cannot let anything happen. I love you too much."

She looked straight into his eyes as he begged her and took a second until she started nodding lethargically. He let out a sigh of relief that was short lived as she murmured, "Mulder."

"Yes?"

She bit her lip, for the first time since all of this happened, she actually looked shy. "Will you kiss me? Just once. What if I forget in the morning?"

"But-I-" he stammered.

"Please," she whispered. If it wasn't for her still dilated eyes and the stunt she just pulled, he would have sworn this was his Scully laying in front of him.

"Just a peck, no tongue," he commanded as his head lowered down to hers.

"Okay," she breathed and he was so close he felt her warm breath on his lips. He pressed his mouth against hers chastley and it felt like heaven. She pressed back, abiding by his rules, and pressed a hand to the back of his head to keep him there. All and all it was pretty PG if it wasn't for the fact he was pretty sure she inadvertently was wiping her arousal into his hair, he was pitching the world's most aggressive hard on, and he could smell her in the air like a perfume.

She made a little sound of pleasure in the back of her throat and he reluctantly pulled away, gifted with the sight of a thoroughly-kissed Scully, lips still puckered from the ghost of their union and face washed in bliss. She looked so sweet and trusting that guilt started to gnaw at him. She deserved to remember and enjoy their first kiss at her own accord and he felt like he'd taken that away from her. "I'm sorry," he apologized, standing up straight and then taking a step back so his bulge wasn't right in her face.

"About what?" she laughed, easing herself up on her elbows.

"I shouldn-I need to get you to bed. What do you want to wear as pyjamas?"

She paused and looked lost in thought for a minute before a light went off in her mind. "That," she proclaimed, raising an arm to point at his shirt.

"Really?"

"Yes really, if you won't let me have what I really want, at least let me have a substitute."

"Okay," he sighed, placing his hands on the hem of his t-shirt as he tore it over his head. As he focused on turning it right-side out so she could slip it on, he didn't see her take off her bra. "Here you g-Scully, come on!"

"I'm ready," she stated in a voice imitating innocence but not quite achieving it.

He glanced over and saw her hands were extended so  _he_ could put on the shirt. He tried his best to ignore her exposed breasts, which seemed to be a thousand times better than he remembered and imagined in his fantasies. Taking the shirt, he helped navigate her arms through the holes, then her head, and allowed the fabric to fall down and engulf her.

Scully beamed up at him before wrapping her arms around herself in a hug, "It smells like you. I'm in surround-sound-Mulder."

He laughed at her phrasing and helped navigate her under the blanket. "Alright, here you go," he stated, bringing the blankets up to her neck.

He went to turn off the light, but her dainty hand came out and grabbed his wrist, "Wait. Where are you goin'?"

The tone of her voice tugged at him and he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. "I'll be right over there on the couch, okay?"

"No, you're too big," she demanded with a yawn.

"I don't think it's wise for me to sleep in the same bed as you. I don't think you'll appreciate it when you wake up."

"Oh, I think I'll more than appreciate it Mulder." While her words were still flirtatious, she was clearly losing the battle against sleep, her lids becoming heavier and heavier.

"If I sleep next to you, do you promise not to make a move on me?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, nodding her head lazily against the pillow, making her hair unruly against the fabric.

He turned off the light before making his way to the other side of the mattress, bringing his hands to his belt to take off his pants. Once he was clad in only his boxers, he eased himself under the covers next to her, mindful to keep himself a respectful distance away. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness of the room, so he just laid on his back staring at nothingness.

He heard her rustling closer to him before he felt the warmth of her skin against his. "Scully-" he began in warning.

"I just want to hold your arm," she murmured. She slipped her arms around his, holding it to her like a pillow. He did his best to ignore the way his arm rested in between her breast and how he felt her breath hit his shoulder in small puffs.

"Goodnight, Scully."

"Night, Muldey."

He laid there enjoying the weird intimacy of this all for he didn't even know how long. He wasn't going to risk her moving by turning his head to look at the clock. He could tell when she had fallen asleep, which couldn't have been more than ten minutes later, as her breath started to even out. He started to lull himself to sleep by listening to the methodical sound, only to be jolted awake as she swung a leg over him so that it was resting on top of his lower abdomen, dangerously close to where he  _did not_  need her to touch right now.

He couldn't even count how many times he'd dreamed of moments like this, laying in bed with Scully, soft and warm, in his arms. His eyes had adjusted a bit more and he could see her face illuminated by the blue light streaming in through the windows. He saw her eyes moving under her eyelids and he wished more than anything to know what she dreamed of.

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he was being woken up. "Mulder," he heard her voice calling, accompanied by a hand shaking his shoulder.

His eyes opened to Scully's worried face looking down at him. "Hey," he croaked, sitting up. As he did so, he realized he was completely exposed, only his boxers to cover him as Scully'd stolen all the blankets in the night, all of which were wrapped around her legs.

"Wha-What happened yesterday?" she asked, fear lacing her voice. "I don't remember anything."

He'd hoped she'd have at least remembered something. For Scully, lost time wasn't just uncomfortable, it was unbearable. Lost time for her was just reminiscent of her abduction, memories taken from her without her consent. She'd lost enough time. "You were drugged. Susanne Modeski and her husband made some sort of serum that make people easily controllable. It also apparently affects memory."

"Why did they want to control me?" she asked tentatively, trying to keep how much the thought scared her out of her voice.

"Probably to prevent you from doing a proper autopsy. Do you remember anything before that?"

She looked lost in thought as her brow furrowed, "No. The autopsy was making Langley sick and he ran out. Then I can't really remember anything…" she faded out, playing nervously with the hem of his shirt she was still wearing.

"Frohike found you in the bar a while later and brought you up to their room. You were given an antidote and I brought you back here."

"Did you change me?" she asked, pulling the shirt away from her in emphasis, letting it fall back against her.

"I had to help you a little, yes, but you did most of the work." He was worried about how much she wanted to know. He'd be honest about everything, he would never lie, but he was scared how upset she would get. If they'd just taken one step forward in their relationship before this sets them five steps back.

"Did anyone do anything to me? In the bar?" She was scared, for good reason.

"I can't say for sure, but Frohike found you not long after you'd left the autopsy bay, and the men around you-"

"Men? Plural?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Frohike said you were sitting at the bar with a captive audience."

"Oh my god," she cried, letting her face drop into her hands.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning forward to stroke her back. "I'm sorry this happened."

"What was I doing? During the night?" she asked, sitting up.

"Before getting the antidote shot you were a little flirty, you giggled a lot, and seemed a bit, I'm sorry, ditzy. You could have easily passed for drunk."

"And after?" She must've seen something in his face because hers blanched. "What?"

"After you got the shot, I immediately took you here so you could sleep it off," he tried to avoid the question a little bit, hoping this was maybe what she meant.

"What did I do?" She emphasized every word with deadly conviction and he couldn't beat around the bush anymore.

"You wanted to have sex with me, and you made that very clear," he rushed. Her face fell into her hands again and he was quick to comfort her again. In every single relational development they'd made, they always had an out. There was no way for her to escape right now, so he decided to help. "Scully, you were heavily drugged, I would never hold anything against you." He heard a sharp intake of breath and his heart broke when he realized she was crying. He grabbed a wrist gently and tried to tug it away. "Scully, please look at me."

She let her hands drop dejectedly into her lap as she looked at him with big, wet, blue eyes that looked like mini oceans in every sense of the word and he already felt himself drowning in their depths. "Why are you so upset?" He could assume any number of reasons as to why she might be, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I'm so embarrassed," she sobbed lightly, her voice quivering.

"About what specifically?" He grabbed onto her hands and stroked his thumbs over them lightly.

"I think I humiliated myself in front of you and I can't even remember, and I know you're too nice to really tell me how bad it was."

"Come 'ere," he requested with open arms, pulling her into a seated hug, one leg on either side of her. She still looked mortified, but she wasn't crying. Taking that as a good sign, he rubbed one hand across her back, relishing the way the fabric moved over her naked skin while the other stroked her hair, his chin resting on top of her head. " _Bad_ is most certainly not the word I would use to describe last night.  _Torture_  maybe, but only because I was living in a dream."

She sniffed lightly, ruminating in his words before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" The severity in his voice must have stunned her from answering fully, because he just felt her nod instead. "Last night you told me you wanted me to make a move on you when we came here and you yourself made moves on me I've only ever fantasized about. It was awful getting to finally hear what I've always hoped for, knowing that you likely didn't mean any of it."

He felt her fidgeting in his arms lightly and, even though he was oversharing, he felt it only fair after what she'd just went through. "I told you I wanted you to make a move on me?" she asked softly, her breath ticking the soft hair on his chest.

He laughed it off, hoping it would downplay how much the prospect meant to him, "Yeah."

"That was true," she murmured so lightly he could barely hear it.

He stiffened in place and she took it wrong. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," she started apologizing, detangling her legs from the blankets in a desperate attempt to get up.

He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist, making her turn to look at him. "Are you serious?"

She opened her mouth before closing it, deciding internally to say something else. She nodded slightly before beginning again, "I hope you don't think I was being forward. It was just-I had such a wonderful time last week at-"

"-the batting cages," he finished, almost in disbelief that the sentiments she'd expressed weren't just a manifestation of temporary, drug-induced lust.

Another nod. "Did I tell you that too?"

Now it was his turn to nod. "Yes, you did, and I agreed that it was a very important night for me as well." She smiled lightly, just barely, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Deciding to really test the limits of last-night Scully's truthfulness, he asked, "Did you really wear that lingerie in hopes I would?" For emphasis, he pointed at the strip of purple visible on the side of her hip.

"No," she murmured lightly, touching it. Fear he'd overstepped gnawed at him, but just before he was about to apologize, she added, "I  _bought_  this just for the occasion. If you weren't going to make a move, I was."

She didn't even try to hide the smile that erupted as his jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.  _Scully was going to seduce him and she bought special, sexy lingerie just for the occasion._ If he was ever going to have a heart attack, it would be in this moment. "I-are you-really?" Apparently formal thought processes were beyond him right now, but Scully didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah," she admitted, a slight blush over her cheeks. He saw her gaze drop before coming back to his eyes and he realized he'd pitched a tent in his boxers from this new-found knowledge. "Um, the offer didn't expire, just so you know." She couldn't meet his eyes as she revealed that bit, and he realized she entirely put the ball in his court.

"Can I admit something to you?" he nearly whispered, afraid to ruin the tranquility of the moment.

"Please, I think I've done enough revealing," she joked.

"During all of your attempts at seduction, I told you adamantly that I'd never touch you while you weren't of sound mind and body."

"Thank you."

He held up a hand to signal the appreciation came too soon. "Then when I was putting you to bed you promised to behave if I kissed you, so I did. It was chaste, respectable, and would undoubtedly be Margaret Scully approved."

"I sense a 'but' coming on," she stated slowly, curious where he was going with this. He was just glad he hadn't been slapped for the transgression.

"But I felt guilty immediately afterwards," he admitted.

"Why?" He found it amusing. Her tone clearly implied she thought it had been lackluster. As if she'd disappointed him in some way.  _Impossible._

"Because you weren't really there. I'd taken our first kiss and you didn't get to experience how mind blowing it was."

"Well, if I wasn't really there, then I guess you never really experienced our first kiss either," she informed with coy confidence.

Realization hit him like a truck. This wasn't an observation, it was an offer. An offer he wasn't going to let slip away. "Hm, I guess we'll have to try again, won't we? For science," he smirked, shifting closer to her.

"It only makes sense. I don't want you to think  _that_ would be an accurate representation of what it would be like to kiss me," she murmured, crawling closer to him.

"Certainly not," he whispered against her lips as he snaked a hand through her hair.

 _Certainly fucking not_ , he confirmed internally. This was exquisite. This was all he'd ever dreamed of and more. Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully, medical doctor, was kissing him with all her might. They probably lasted all of five seconds before their tongues collided, exploring each other's mouths greedily as if it was the last thing they'd ever do.

As her arms came to rest on his shoulders, he grabbed the back of her legs and dragged her to him so she was sitting fully on his lap, enjoying what he couldn't last night. She gasped as her underwear-clad center came in contact with his erection. He broke away, panting heavily against her neck. "So beautiful," he gasped. The kiss, this moment, her, his statement applicable to every single one.

"No way in hell I could forget that," she panted, her chest rising and falling against his own rapidly.

He chuckled and rocked them forward so that she was on her back, her legs remaining wrapped around his hips the whole time. His laughter faded when he saw the hungry way she was looking up at him, her red hair fanned out around her like a halo. His angel in violet lace.

He eased himself down on his forearms so that more of his weight was pressed to her, and in response she wiggled suggestively against him, rocking her hips upward like they were beckoning him home. He placed a series of small kisses along her face before making his way down, not bothering to even pull the shirt she was wearing up. He stopped when he felt her heart beating against his lips and took a detour, kissing to the side until his mouth came in contact with a small pebble covered only by thin cotton.

He took an exploratory glance up and saw Scully's eyes were closed as she held her tongue between pursed lips. The perfect portrait of anticipation. Taking that as a good sign, he opened his mouth and latched down hard onto her clothed nipple, dampening the fabric immediately. "Oh god," she cried, arching her back against him as if begging to be consumed.

He flicked his tongue back and forth and relished the way she tried to stifle her whimpers behind trembling lips. Eventually he made his way over and gave similar treatment to the neglected breast, and by the time she had two thoroughly saturated circles on her shirt, he was having to lightly grind himself against the mattress to relieve the ache.

Eventually he got down to a sliver of pale delicate skin where the hem of her shirt had risen and the band of her panties began. He cherished this bit of revealed skin by running the tip of his tongue from hip bone to hip bone. She completely shuddered underneath him and he blew a cool stream of air over the trail of saliva for good measure. "Mulder," she whispered into the room like a prayer.

He could smell her arousal perfuming the air like he had last night. He'd spent to much time lavishing her with gentle touches and caresses that he decided to be bold. Without any warning, he sucked on her clit over the material of her underwear in an opened mouth kiss.

She appreciated it more than he expected and within seconds she was convulsing under his flicking tongue. For a second he was worried she gave him a concussion from the way her thighs clenched around him so violently, but he decided he didn't care as she thrust herself against his face. Heaven was in room 0112 of the Monte Carlo Resort and Casino.

He kept at her until the material was soaked and Scully was a quivering puddle beneath him. "Oh my god," she sighed in the most sated voice he'd ever heard.

He crawled up so he could place another kiss to her mouth, not losing the irony that she'd just had an apparently fantastic orgasm and he was hard as a rock but they were no less clothed than when they woke up. A fact Scully was quick to rectify.

She reached between them, grabbing the hem of her shirt all but ripping it off her body, tossing it to a corner of the room that didn't matter anymore because Scully's breasts were pink, swollen and breathtakingly beautiful. She arched her hips to ease her panties down and the one ounce of blood he had in his body that wasn't currently fueling his erection told him it'd be a good idea to follow suit.

His boxers were roughly discarded and within a moment they were bare to each other. "Do you want this, Scully?" he rasped.

"I think that's fairly obvious," she laughed.

He couldn't help but chuckle along with her, "I know, it's just nice to know when I'm positive it's  _you_ , completely and utterly  _you."_

Her smile remained on her face, taking on a sweetly serious quality. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss that he was certain took a part of his soul with it. She released him while the trails of connecting saliva tried to keep them together. "Mulder," she whispered in the rawest voice he'd ever heard from her. "I want you so much. I don't think you have any idea how long I've wanted this."

He wanted to respond, but he didn't trust himself to refrain from crying and he figured crying on her might be considered a mood killer. Instead, he decided to put their curiosity to rest. He took himself in his hand and guided his tip to part her lips, moaning at how wet she was against him. He thrust against her once, knowing he wouldn't go in quite yet, but it would coat himself in her arousal and make it easier. The result was the head of his cock brushing against her clit and making her head fall back in a moan.

With that, he let himself fall back down to her entrance before pushing in with one deep thrust, almost coming on the spot from the way her wet heat clamped down on him. Her arms moved from the nape of his neck to clutch at his back. "P-please," she requested breathily.

He didn't need to ask what she meant because it was the same thing he needed. Pulling out of her, he thrust back in, establishing a slow languid rhythm as they got used to the sensation of being whole.

God, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Her face and chest were flushed red and sweat was gathering at the hollow of her throat as she squirmed against him, matching him thrust for thrust and moan for moan. It seemed their partnership knew no bounds.

He eased himself down on his forearms so that more areas of their bodies rubbed together in their vigor. "Mulder you feel so good," she groaned, her eyes hooded with lust while trained on him.

"The feeling is mutual," the sentiment was punctuated with a near-growl as she angled her hips in a new position, allowing him to impossibly go deeper. His balls slapped against her ass almost lewdly as they ground against each other. He rotated his hips and eventually he hit a spot that made Scully bite back what he imagined was going to be a whine.

He pulled out and tried to his the spot again, earning a throaty moan as her grip on his back tightened, scoring his skin with her nails. He bucked against her in a steady rhythm, only stopping to spend a second grinding his pubic bone against her clit. Under most circumstances, he'd want this to be lauded as him being an attentive lover. This was true, all he really wanted to do in life was please Scully, but in this moment what he wanted more than anything was to get her off one more time before he met his own rapidly approaching orgasm.

Luckily his ministrations seemed to have the desired effect as her breathing became pitcher and sporadic. "Like that, yes Mulder, oh fuck," she begged against the skin of his neck. He picked up the pace as his balls began tightening from the husk of her voice alone. His thrusts began losing any sense of order and the desperation seemed to send Scully over the edge as she cried out his name while she pulsated around him.

With one final thrust he was coming deep inside her. He pushed himself all the way and rotated his hips roughly against her, drawing out both of their orgasms for as long as he could. He became hypersensitive to everything about her; the warmth of her encasing him, her nipples brushing against his chest, her breath hitting his neck, the love she just gave him with her body.

He wrapped his arms under her and pulled her on top of him as he laid on his back, suddenly exhausted from the rigor of their lovemaking. She placed a few kisses on his collarbone before laying her head on his chest. He just wanted to stay like this forever, and he was more than content to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to @catebatman for reading this over for me! Thank you!


End file.
